


Freezer Burn

by SithHappens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's a little shit, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, general silliness, short short short, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithHappens/pseuds/SithHappens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cruising the freezer section at the local supermarket proves a tad funny AKA Bucky's a little shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezer Burn

**Author's Note:**

> had this in my head, husband supplied the title, fun times had by all

You were pushing the shopping cart down the frozen novelty aisle of the grocery store when you noticed Bucky was no longer walking beside you.  Turning around, you saw him staring intensely at something in the freezer in front of him.  You backed up to him, concerned about how still he was and how wide his eyes had grown.  A glance to the freezer revealed an entire shelf of Captain America Popsicles.    _Oh shit…_

“Bucky, are you okay,” you asked quietly, knowing that there was more than a decent chance that something like this could cause a less than desirable reaction in your recovering friend.

“Can I see your phone,” he asked quietly.

Confused, but willing to do anything to help, you sat your phone in his upturned metallic palm.  His fingers curled around it gently before turning his attention away from the freezer.  With a look of grim determination, he snapped a picture and started typing something on the keypad.  After a few moments, he smoothed the long hair from his face and handed the phone back to you.  You raised an eyebrow at him as he gripped the handle of the cart and started back down the aisle.

Curious as to what he could possibly have done, you tapped your phone to bring up the screen.  Your texting app was up and your jaw dropped when you saw that he’d sent the picture of the shelf full of popsicles to Steve with the message “Too Soon?”

Looking up in horror, you saw Bucky rounding the end of the aisle, glancing over his shoulder at you.  Just as you were comprehending the implications, your phone vibrated with an incoming call from Steve Rogers.

“Bucky, you little shit,” you yelled out louder than you realized as you took off after him.  When you caught up, you were met with a sudden burst of his laughter.


End file.
